When All Else Fails
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: SLASH DJ When Drake comes home after a bad night, Josh is the only one where to take care of him. Can Josh bring the light back to Drake's eyes? And can Drake over come the dark threatening to creep into him from taking over and let Josh in to help him. R
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't Own Drake and Josh, or anything relatively cool mentioned in this fanfic. Nor do I make ANY money from this. If I get anything, it's a squeal and a hug from a fellow fan. That ain't even gonna buy me a cup of tea at the Borders people. (nor a pot, which I usually prefer.)

All Situations were thought of by me. I'm the one who did whatever you did or didn't like to your fave character, unless you recognize it from the show. In which case, blame the writers.

There is SLASH. Yes. That means someone's GAY. That also means that the GAY someone is have GAY HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONS WITH ANOTHER GAY PERSON. Which is all consensual and there is much love, which is beautiful.

This fic is technically H/C which is hurt comfort. Someone is hurt, which leads to comfort, which will in this case hopefully lead to GREAT sex.

This is all… Please read and review. .

//.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.\\

Drake Parker pulled himself up from the corner he'd been shoved into. So much for this club being safe… His band had promised that it'd be a great place to make connections and he'd figured why not. His parents were out of town, Megan was with Grammy and Josh had said he had something really important to do with Mindy, which was the main reason he'd agreed to this night.

He looked over at where his band-mates were. They were all wasted in some varying degree on whatever their choice was. He wiped at his bloody nose and lip while watching them sadly. His head throbbed and he was sure that he'd hurt his ankle in the scuffle but knew he needed to get home. He walked out and decided on the bus to get him closer to the house than walking all the way on his protesting ankle.

He silently opened the back door and headed for the staircase, wondering why the house was so quite. He heard something in the main bathroom as he grabbed the first aid kit from the hall closet and shuddered to think of what Josh taking a shower after spending time with the Creature brought to mind. He got into their room and then carefully climbed on his bed, which took some doing since he was trying not to put too much pressure on his ankle.

Pulling out a mirror he started to take care of himself when the door opened and he heard Josh's sound of worry. "I think it won't look near as bad after I get cleaned up…" he muttered, wincing as he used the alcohol to clean and disinfect his wounds.

"Get down from there!" Josh said, walking over and picking his brother up with a sigh. "Let's get you in the bathroom where I can take care of you properly. I've taken first aid before, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, just put me down…"

"What happened, Drake?" Josh took a sniff. "You smell awful!"

"Thanks… My ex-band-mates decided on the club, remember?" he asked humorlessly.

"Ex?" he asked while helping the slighter boy into the bathroom and getting him to sit on the toilet.

"Yeah… I mean, I don't mind a sort of bad boy/play boy look, but that doesn't mean I want to get drunk or do whatever all that they were doing… I got into a fight for trying to get them to go," Drake said with a hiss as Josh started in on him. "After the yelling fight with one of the girls we went with… She's 'dating' my bassist, but she was between these two guys who were," Drake swallowed and closed his eyes with a sigh. "All over her. I got them off, she slugged me for breaking up her fun, then I got into a fight with him, just a bit… Then this guy… He," Drake trailed off and Josh made a soft noise of understanding, helping to get him undressed.

"Let's get these off so that you can get cleaned up better," Josh said softly helping Drake to the tub. "Better to soak for your ankle."

"I just want to get into bed…"

"Then sit and get cleaned up, I'll get you some jammies, kay?"

Drake watched as Josh left and he got cleaned up, shuddered a bit when he found some bruises on his body from the rough treatment he'd gotten at the club. He looked up at Josh came back in and other boy winced.

"Those don't look too good, Drake… Maybe we should take you to the emergency room…"

"And tell them what? I went to an illegal bar, without prior knowledge, witnessed who knows what, was assaulted by people I can't really identify and then came home to wash off evidence before going to see them? We've seen enough cop shows and movies to know that's not going to go over well…" Drake snapped at him, looking away.

Josh rolled his eyes and got out one of the fluffier towels and holds it up looking away with a blush. "Get out or you'll get pruney…" he muttered as Drake sighed and moved to follow his directions. "Now," he said as he wrapped the towel around him before getting him sitting again. "Let's get you bandaged up…" he said as he got to work.

Drake blushed and let him do what was needed.

"How come you didn't know where you were going…?"

"Well… I trusted them… They said we could make connections…" he said softly. "I wanted to give you a bit of a break, with the manager thing… Besides, you were meeting with, the Creature…" Drake muttered, scowling and then giving a gasp as Josh put a bit of pressure on a cut to try and bandage it so it would heal better.

"I wanted to be alone with Mindy to break up with her…" Josh responded.

"WHAT!?"

"She and I are okay as friends but… She's… just not… not what, not what I'm looking for… She, didn't take it very well and I didn't think she would… but on the plus side, the thing she grabbed to throw at me as only a pillow! And then she stormed out, still screaming at me."

"Stupid Creature."

"I thought you'd also like that I'm not going to try and force you to be civil with her…"

"So much better," he muttered and winced when Josh patched up his last wound.

"Want something to eat?" Josh asked, helping Drake to stand. "Since I'm going to get you ice anyway?"

"Nah... I'm good... thanks man..." he murmured, shuffling towards their room.  
Josh sighed and watched him before heading downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I'm back! And I'm updating! Go me! This is the last one till after finals are over, okay? Which mean, maybe another one towards the end of December, kay?

Still don't own, still don't get money… please enjoy…

THERE IS SLASH!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DO NOT PESTER ME WITH FLAMING MAILSPAM!! IT SMELLS BAD!!! XD

---- ++++ ---- ++++

A few hours later, Josh was sitting on his bed with his laptop while looking over at Drake who was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was worried about if Drake started to freak out in his sleep. It was hard for him to climb up there fast in the dark. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair while looking down at his work. He was writing out his thoughts in hopes of making them make sense. Something, something bad had happened to Drake at the club and he wated to know what it was so he could FIX it. He hated it when his brother was upset, because even though they were opposites and they did have their arguments, he still loved Drake very much. '_Maybe a bit too much,'_ he thought to himself with a blush.

Mindy had demanded a reason to their break up, had screamed and even resorted to attempted violence before leaving but for once, Josh had refused to break. Refused. He didn't want her to know that when they were together he was thinking of something he'd rather be doing with Drake. Or if it was a movie, how much Drake would like this part and he felt himself wanting to turn and ASK Drake but he wasn't there, only Mindy. There were jokes he'd find funny and things he'd find weird but Mindy, Mindy put LOGIC into everything. The jokes weren't funny, they were beneath her. The weird wasn't weird, it could be explained and she'd give him an indulgent grin, not a smile, just a grin when he'd give a whine.

Drake, Drake would laugh with him, turn it into an inside joke. The weird things, Drake would agree and usually top with something else. When Josh would whine, Drake would either say something sarcastic and then smile at him, wide and the kind that made girls swoon or he'd just smile outright and he'd give Josh something or do something that would just make the taller brunette happy again. Drake had an effect of Josh. Plain and simple. And no one, no one could top it. Nor did he want them to top it. He wanted Drake. He wanted to keep him safe from nights like this happening and he wanted to be there when Drake went back on stage. He was there the first time he was on MTV and he was going to make even more happen for Drake.

He shut down word and started looking up books or classes about business and management and tips about how to manage a singer. He would make Drake's dream come true if it killed him.

---

Drake woke from his nightmare to the sound of furious key strokes on a keyboard and sat up slowly, wincing at the way his pains made themselves known. "Josh?" he grumbled, carefully swinging his legs over the side so he could lean to see is brother better. "What are you doing? It's really late man… Shouldn't you be getting sleep?"

"Drake! Do you need more aspirin?" Josh asked, as he set aside his computer and headed for his brother.

"Nah… I think I'm okay," he said with catlike stretch. "AH!" he winced and bit his lip, breathing heavily a moment. Before he could open his mouth, Josh was holding out a water bottle and pills.

"Just take them man… You're in pain, humor me?" he asked softly, looking at Drake with sad, pained eyes.

Drake obediently took the pills before sighing. "Josh?"

"Yeah man?"

"Do… do you think I could sleep with you?"

Josh blinked at Drake and nodded, "Course, here, lemme help you down," he said helping Drake so he didn't hurt himself further.

"Thanks bro," he said as Josh grabbed his pillow and ushered him over to his bed. Josh shut down his laptop and lay down next to where Drake had curled up. He turned out the lights and lay there.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked after Drake had spent at least five minutes squirming.

"Not really. I'd prefer that we try to work on forgetting what happened tonight," Drake muttered to the blankets.

"Look man, I'm worried about you… It's… It's like you lost your spark," Josh whispered to him, watching the slighter boy carefully.

"I think I might have," Drake whispered softly with a sigh.

"Drake… I want to help, how can I?"

"Not now, Josh, I just, I want to sleep…"

"Oh…okay…"

After several more minutes in the quiet of the dark Josh felt a pressure worm its way into his side. He looked and saw Drake there, curling into his warmth. He put his arm around him and held him close as the slighter boy settled in and seemed to relax more than before. "Goodnight Drake," he whispered, kissing the red-brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake woke the next morning to his step-brother's snoring, right in his ear. He felt safe, though, and warm. It was, a nice feeling. He could tell that Josh really cared by the arm around his chest and the warm form behind him, keeping the covers over his body. He smiled a bit to himself and sighed. His friends, former friends… How could he have been so wrong about them? He shuddered in memory of things he saw the night before.

Oh he knew that places like that existed, that people were into the booze and drugs and anonymous sex with multiple partners and whatever else went on… but Drake, didn't want that.

Yes, he'd had a couple of beers at parties and he'd tried some shots and such as well, that's normal in his eyes, trying a couple of things, there and there is not the same as constantly getting plastered. But drugs and sex, no. Not what he wanted. He'd not had sex with any of the girls he'd dated, oh they might have said they did, but he didn't. Making out and a grope or two, that was one thing, but sex? No.

Honestly? Before that night the thought made him blush and shudder. And not entirely in a good way. He could appreciate the softness of a woman, her curves, her pretty face and perky higher pitched voice, but in all honesty, when he was alone and touched himself for pleasure he more often thought of broader flatter chests and long thick fingers with slightly roughed pads, of voices more like his rich tone, of slight stubble, of sharp angles. He thought of men. And he was ashamed to completely admit it and therefore kept it to himself. He didn't want to think about much of what would happen if others found out.

If Josh…

Tears pricked his eyes. His world was crumbling, the world outside their room at least. His friends were monsters in disguise, his music, he didn't want to think of touching the guitar, as if his touch would now somehow make the music less pure. He wanted to feel clean again, to feel whole. He felt this large gaping chasm in his chest that was going to swallow him up like a black hole.

And the only thing that he could see to reach out, the only thing he could think of that could save him, keep him afloat in this deep darkness…

That one thing to bring him back into light…

Josh.

But if Josh knew the truth, he'd be…Gone…

AN: Another chapter done, a really really short chapter done. XD So sorry about that. But classes have started and things are just, ugh. I started a job too and I don't have time at work to write really. Sucks, doesn't it? I know…

Anyway. There are two things that can happen in this story and I'm going to let you all have a chance to tell me.

Drake can have been raped (I will not write a scene where he is. I refuse to actually write it)

-OR-

Someone could have tried to rape him, but it didn't actually happen.

I'm leaning more towards the second. Or if you have a better idea, let me know. Thanks!

Crazi.Neko


End file.
